Guess the Word
by butiran.nasi
Summary: "Hyunbin, ayo main tebak-tebakan." (a Minhyunbin drable / Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun / Produce 101 / Wanna One / JBJ / GS for Minhyun)


**_Drable_**

 _ **Guess the Word – Minhyunbin**_

 _ **(GS / Genderswitch)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Minhyun menghampiri Hyunbin yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah apartemen mereka berdua.

"Hyunbin, ayo main tebak-tebakan." Minhyun duduk berhadapan dengannya dalam satu sofa.

.

Ini istrinya kenapa ya, suaminya baru pulang kerja, belum aja lepas dasi udah diajakin main. Main tebak-tebakan lagi, untung bukan main yang lain.

 _Main gundu maksudnya.._

 _._

"Tebak ya apa yang aku bilang, baca gerakan mulutku. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau kamu pakai ini dulu."

Minhyun memberikan _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan _smartphone_ Minhyun.

Hyunbin menerimanya meskipun raut heran masih tergambar diwajah tampan-meskipun-lelahnya.

Pas didengerin ternyata udah disetel lagu _metal_ -yang Hyunbin nggak tahu sama sekali penyanyinya siapa- dengan _volume_ _full_.

Hyunbin langsung menjauhkannya dari indra pendengarannya. "Duh, keras banget. Ay, ini kamu sejak kapan coba suka musik _metal_?" Dia jadi makin heran, deh.

bukannya menjawab, Minhyun cuman tertawa penuh arti sambil nutup mulutnya. "Kita mulai yah. Pakai dulu dong."

Hyunbin pun terpaksa menurutinya. Apa sih yang nggak buat istri cantiknya?

"Udah?"

"Udang?"

 _'Oh, berarti udah..'_ Minhyun memberikan gestur 'OK' dengan tangannya.

.

.

Minhyun mengisyaratkan pada Hyunbin untuk lebih memperhatikannya.

Minhyun membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan satu kata.

"Tahu?" Hyunbin menebak.

"..."

"Daun?"

"..."

"Tahun!"

Minhyun mengangguk senang.

.

.

Sekarang kata selanjutnya.

"Ceban!" Hyunbin mulai menebak lagi.

Minhyun menggeleng.

"Nng.. Kalau gitu.. Tepat!"

Minhyun mengulangi gerakan mulutnya lagi.

"Ah! Cepat, cepat!" _Dih_ , mulai ngelantur.

Minhyun mengatakannya lagi sambil tangan kanannya terulur menunjuk ke ruang tamu yang terhubung dengan ruang tengahnya.

"Depan?"

Minhyun mengangguk lega.

Lanjut.

.

.

Kali ini Minhyun mengatakan satu kata dengan menunjuk lelaki di hadapannya.

Ah, yang ini mah gampang. Dia langsung tahu dong, jawabannya.

"Hyunbin!"

Minhyun mengangkat jempolnya.

Okeh~ Hyunbin mulai menyukai permainan ini. Lanjut.

.

.

"Bakar?"

"Bekal?"

"Bakal!"

Minhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi? Jali? Jari?"

Minhyun menunjuk-nunjuk Hyunbin dengan semangat, mengisyaratkan untuk mengulangi kata pertamanya barusan.

"Hah? 'Jadi' maksudnya?"

Minhyun mengangguk antusias.

Lalu Minhyun mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menggabung dua kata yang baru saja ia jawab dengan benar.

"Bakal jadi!"

Minhyun menepuk tangannya keras sekali. Puas dengan jawaban Hyunbin.

 _Wah~ aku akui kamu memang pintar, Bin.._

.

.

Sekarang Minhyun menyuruhnya untuk menggabungkan dari awal semua kata yang sudah dijawabnya dengan benar.

Hyunbin mengingat-ingat lagi. Satu demi satu jarinya menekuk untuk menghitung kata apa saja yang telah dijawabnya dengan benar tadi. Jujur pikirannya sedikit terdistraksi oleh bunyi keras yang dihasilkan oleh _earphone_.

"Tahun depan.. Hyunbin.. bakal jadi..  
Tahun depan Hyunbin bakal jadi? Hnn?"

Hyunbin memiringkan kepalanya, ia menatap Minhyun bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Nah, baiklah.. Minhyun mengkodenya jika kalimatnya kurang satu kata lagi.

Ia mulai mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

.

.

"Ayan."

"Bhuahahah.." Minhyun tertawa lepas mendengar jawabannya. Kepalanya sampai menunduk.

Dahi Hyunbin mengerut. "Lah, masa' ayan sih Ay~"

Minhyun menggeleng, masih dengan tertawa. Aduh, ujung matanya sampai berair. Jawaban pendamping hidup yang sudah menikahinya selama setahun ini lucu banget.

Kali ini Minhyun menggoyangkan telunjuknya keatas beberapa kali, menyuruh Hyunbin sedikit mendekat.  
Ia mengkode Hyunbin untuk memperhatikan gerak mulutnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Minhyun mengatakannya sekali lagi.

"Ayah!" Hyunbin menepuk punggung sofanya keras sekali. Sangat yakin dengan jawabannya kali ini.

"Tahun depan Hyunbin bakal jadi Ayah! Kali ini aku pasti bener."

"Yeaaayyy~" Minhyun mengangguk sambil tertawa, dua jempol tangannya diacungkan keatas.

"Yess! Gue emang pinter. Wuhuuu~" Hyunbin meninjukan tangannya ke udara. Ini mulai seru!

"Ayo Ay, kasih tebakan lagi!" Hyunbin menepuk-nepuk pahanya antusias.

Tapi tunggu.

Tunggu.

.

 _'Tahun depan aku bakal jadi apa tadi katanya?'_

Hyunbin mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan _slow motion_ kearah Minhyun yang saat ini sedang menatapnya teduh seraya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

Lelaki itu mengerjap lambat.

"Ay.." ia melepas _earphone_ nya dengan gerakan lemas.

"Jangan-jangan.."

Minhyun maju mendekatinya. senyum lembutnya tidak pernah lepas dari paras ayunya.

Tangan kirinya yang halus nan hangat menangkup sisi kanan wajah Hyunbin yang saat ini sedang _blank_ dan mengelus pipi lelaki itu dengan ibu jarinya.

.

.

"Aku hamil."

Ugh.. Kepala Hyunbin jadi ngerasa pusing tiba-tiba.

'aku'

'hamil'

Dua kata itu langsung terngiang-ngiang diotak Hyunbin. Ia masih memproses kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Minhyun. Dia benar-benar _shock_.

Kaget bercampur senang.

.

.

Pandangannya kini kian memburam. Matanya perlahan-lahan menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Beneran, Ay.."

Mata Minhyun juga berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia mengangguk sekali. Tangan kanannya yang bebas perlahan mengambil lalu menyerahkan surat keterangan dokter dan _testpack_ yang sebelumnya sempat ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya, dan Hyunbin menerimanya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

Satu tetes air mata Hyunbin meleleh turun membasahi pipinya. Rasa capek setelah kerja yang tadi menderanya kini sudah menghilang entah kemana.

.

"Hwang Minhyun.." Dia langsung berdiri dan memeluk seseorang dihadapannya ini, mencium puncak kepalanya berkali-kali dengan sayang.

"Aku sayang kamu, istriku.. Hwang Minhyun.. Aku sayang kamu. Aku seneng banget.."

"Hiks, aku juga sayang kamu, suamiku.. hiks, Kwon Hyunbin.."

Hyunbin melepas pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipi Minhyun yang sudah dipenuhi air mata dan berkata, "Aku bakal belajar jadi ayah yang baik mulai dari sekarang. Aku janji bakal bersikap lebih dewasa lagi. Aku bakal ngejagain dan ngebahagiain kamu sama anak kita selamanya.." Pipinya tak kalah basah dengan Minhyun. Ia juga masih menangis.

"Aku juga bakal belajar jadi ibu yang baik mulai dari sekarang, biar aku bisa jadi teladan buat anak kita nanti.. Jadi anak kita bakal tumbuh dengan baik dan jadi anak yang bisa kita banggain."

"Huh.. Aku.. bakal kerja lebih keras lagi buat kamu sama anak kita.."

"Tapi jangan sampai gila kerja ya, Ayah Hyunbin.. Nanti kalau Mama Minhyun sama Adek bayi kangen gimana.. hiks."

.

Aduh, istrinya ini emang paling bisa bikin hatinya bahagia deh..

Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

Dan mereka berdua pun saling berciuman diantara tangisan mereka yang masih enggan terhenti.

 _Tangisan karena bahagia._

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini repost dari WP saya dengan uname yang sama, butiran_nasi

Nah, jadi gini. Minta pendapat kalian, boleh? Saya ada niatan buat post ff PD101S2 saya yang masih ongoing disini. Judulnya 'Fight for Love', Minhyunbin focused dan itu GS untuk uke.

Bukan apa-apa, barangkali ada yang berminat untuk baca disini, terutama yang hanya punya akun FFN dan lebih suka on disini.. Sekalian ingin meramaikan ff Minhyunbin di ffn. Menurut kalian gimana? post aja apa nggak? Kalo nggak ya nggak apa sih, saya post di wp aja kalau begitu, hehe.


End file.
